The functions of dietary fibers are roughly said to be formation of a feces skeleton by water holding ability and a source of energy supply to enteric canals by short-chain fatty acids formed by being used in enterobacteria, and the details and degrees of the functions are not always homogeneous in the respective dietary fibers. Accordingly, it is recommended to take various dietary fibers from various foods. However, it is difficult to take various dietary fibers different in the details and degrees of the functions with good balance in an actual dietary life, and there is a demand for proposal of dietary fiber foods which can effectively support the action of the large bowel.
As a food for ameliorating bowel movement, which incorporates a plurality of dietary fibers, has been known that incorporating hardly water-soluble dietary fiber and water-soluble dietary fiber (Japanese Patent Publication No. 12294/1995). The hardly water-soluble dietary fiber composed mainly of cellulose is partially fermented by enterobacteria to expose a water-soluble structure or water-soluble component contained in the dietary fiber, thereby increasing water holding ability to contribute to the formation of the feces skeleton. However, it is easy to be affected by fermentable dietary fiber coexisting at the same time, and so the intended water holding ability cannot be always developed, and the water holding ability for the formation of the feces skeleton by the dietary fiber composed mainly of cellulose is hard to be said to be sufficient because of its partial gelling in the vicinity of hardly fermentable dietary fiber. In addition, in the form of a drink which is considered to be easiest to be taken, disadvantages are encountered from the viewpoint of incorporation when hardly water-soluble dietary fiber is contained as a component.